team_stupendous_zfandomcom-20200215-history
Gideon
'''Gideon (BJ by day) '''is one of the main antagonists of Team Stupendous Z. He is one of the main nighttime villains. Driving his mobile laboratory throughout Rockville, this crazed scientist is bent in nothing less than imagination domination. He is voiced by Eric Williamson. Information * Voice Actor: Eric Williamson * Daytime name: Bruno Jose “BJ” Rodriguez * Other names: ** Genius ** Master ** Mayor/King Gideon ** Gideon the Great ** Sir ** Inventor Boy ** Greatest Inventor That Ever Lived ** Giant Brain ** Big Brain ** Brain Boy ** Ultra Brainstorm (Hero form) ** Buraku (Japanese dub) * Personality: ** By day *** Sweet *** Friendly *** Kind *** Intelligent *** Creative *** Polite *** Forgiving ** By night *** Intelligent *** Cruel *** Cowardly *** Cunning *** Arrogant *** Creative *** Evil *** Sinister * Appearance: ** As BJ: *** Slender, olive brown skin *** Blue eyes *** Wavy black hair *** Glasses *** Teal shirt with white vest over *** White pants *** Black shoes ** As Gideon: *** Slender, olive brown skin *** Blue eyes *** Same wavy black hair with white streak added *** White laboratory coat *** Teal gloves *** Teal pants *** Brown boots *** Goggles * Occupation: ** Nighttime villain ** Mad scientist ** Student (by day) ** Leader of United Evildoers * Alignment: ** Good (by day) ** Bad (by night) * Goal: Imagination domination * Birthplace: Rockville * Relatives: ** Dr. Underbolt (grandfather) ** Uncle Wrencher (uncle) ** Lord Victor Rodriguez (father) ** Lady Soledad Rodriguez (mother) * Pets: Various mechanical animals * Friends: ** Team Stupendous (by day) ** Robo-Toad ** Toadette ** Dylan/Armadylan (formerly) ** Ray/Nintoku (sometimes) ** Red Ninjas (sometimes) ** Other criminals except Ezmarelda and her army * Henchmen: ** Robo-Toad ** Toadette ** His toolbox ** Robot soldiers ** His Spybot * Enemies: ** Team Stupendous (by night) ** Edmond ** Krypto the TS Puppy ** Dylan/Armadylan ** Emma/Spider Queen ** Her spider moth fairies ** Ray/Nintoku ** Red Ninjas ** David/CinderBarney ** Wolf Gang ** Mr. Nerdbrain (rival) * Likes: ** Robo-Toad ** His inventions ** Ice cream ** Building new inventions ** Dylan/Armadylan (formerly) and tricking him ** Spider crystals (formerly) ** Himself ** His childhood teddy bear ** Pondweed ** Stealing ** Torturing the moon ** His underwater hideout ** His mobile laboratory * Dislikes: ** Team Stupendous (by night) ** His plans being foiled ** Bad smells ** Cats ** Spider Queen and her moths ** Nintoku and his Red Ninjas ** Losing his inventions ** Robo-Toad messing up ** Robo-Toad leaving his side ** Being a sidekick ** Toadette’s bugs ** Armadylan ** Other villains, even Thundra * Powers/abilities: ** Intelligence ** Inventing machines * Vehicle: His laboratory * Weapons: ** Various machines and inventions ** Teleportal ** Time Watch * Quote: “And then, I will take over children’s imaginations!” Biography Personality Appearances Notes * Gideon’s nighttime attire is based on a typical mad scientist’s. * He sometimes teams up with Nintoku and his Red Ninjas, but they don’t get along well. * His name is Buraku in the Japanese dub. Category:Characters Category:Main Villains Category:Villains Category:ALH Students Category:Males